Anger Management
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Aizen decides he wants Grimmjow. Easy, right? Heh... WRONG. Grimmjow's temper flares too much and prevents Aizen from getting close, so Aizen tries to take him anyway. Let's see how well THAT goes. YAOI! AizenXGrimmjow! Naughty stuff inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bleach yaoi fanfiction~ Don't like it? Don't read it!! Not exactly my best work, though...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRING: AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUqui and GinXUlqui...**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi, lots of violence and naughty language!**

****

Chapter One: Temper Tantrums

_SMACK! CRASH! BASH! CLANG!_

The usual noises echoed throughout the large corridors of Las Noches from one particular room. Down the hallway from said room, Ulquiorra stood beside Gin staring blankly.

"... Grimmjow's awake." Gin mused aloud, tapping his chin. Ulquiorra closed his eyes in a calm manner.

"Yes... Grimmjow really knows how to make a racket..." He murmured coolly. Gin grinned mischievously.

"I love this time of the day. It's like watching a girl on her period. He goes coo-coo and tears up everything. Poor kitty. Probably lonely." He cooed. Ulquiorra glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"... If you care so much, go join him... His childish antics irritate me." He replied, then turned on his heel. Gin didn't follow and watched him go with the same grin on his face.

"Haha, that's funny, Ulquiorra..." He called after, then turned around in time for the door to Grimmjow's room to come flying off and smashing into the wall across the hall. Gin sweated.

"Oh my. Someone's in a bad mood... Better report that." He sighed and vanished down the hallway just as Grimmjow came stomping out of his room. Blood streamed in thick globs down his arms, pooling down at his feet, soaking his shoes. His white hakama was stained with the same red liquid. His brilliant blue eyes glowed bright with anger, strands of his icy blue hair falling in his face.

"Fucking fuck fuck fuuuuck..." He growled to himself, wincing only a bit at the pain in his arms. Glass shards stuck out in all different directions of his arms, results of his temper tantrum.

He just about had it with all the rules in Hueco Mundo. He was oh so tempted to try and leave, but he knew that wasn't possible. In a dog eat dog world, there was no choice, but to stay and kick ass.

However, his hellish mood was stripped from him when a single sound.

His stomach.

A loud grumbling emitted from his stomach, oddly enough. Grimmjow always wondered how that worked, seeing as he had a gaping black hole at the center of his abdomen....

Shrugging it off, Grimmjow turned to look for food and found himself staring at Aizen, who had that false smile plastered on his face. He froze for a second, then took a step back quickly, frowning.

"Lord Aizen..." He mumbled as a greeting. Aizen kept smiling.

"Grimmjow... You've made quite a mess here, haven't you? Another one of your temper tantrums, I presume?" He asked, tilting his head. Grimmjow opened his mouth to make a smartass comment, but barely managed to hold it in and answer with a stiff nod. Aizen sighed.

"That temper of yours... As amusing as it is, you should really try anger management classes-"

"And I'd be glad to help~" Gin asked, popping up from behind Aizen comically with a grin. Grimmjow sent him a killer glare, his blue eyes flashing. Gin ducked again.

"Such a scary look, Grimmjow. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead." He snickered joyfully. Grimmjow tensed up in anger, but the look Aizen immediately made him drop into submission.

"Grimmjow, if you'd be so kind as to take a break... Go to the other end of Las Noches and get those wounds of yours checked out now, hm?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow merely looked at him, his head still held down. Aizen had to smile.

The look Grimmjow was giving him reminded him of a look that a scolded puppy might give its owner. Only Grimmjow was pouting, heavens no! Quite the opposite. It was more like a scowl.

"Gin, let us alone... I'd like to walk Grimmjow to get his wounds healed."

"Of course. Have fun~" Gin turned on his heel and made for a quick get away. Aizen then brushed past Grimmjow, heading down the hallway, then paused to notice Grimmjow was only staring after him.

"Well? What do I need to do? Drag you by a leash? Come." Aizen commanded with that friendly smile. Grimmjow stared at him blankly, but turned and followed him, glaring down at his feet as they walked.

"Such a pity that you tore up your room... Again." Aizen mused. Grimmjow shrugged as a response.

"You'll probably have to sleep somewhere else tonight..."

"... I can sleep in my own room, even if there is no bed."

"Are you sure about that?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow took quick notice to how the air was growing heavier. That meant Aizen wasn't pleased with his answer.

"..." Grimmjow didn't know how to answer without using some sort of sarcastic remark, so he only scowled. Aizen smirked.

Grimmjow, despite his manly appearance, was adorable in a way. His sadistic, cruel behavior only added to his cuteness. Although, if Grimmjow ever got wind of those thoughts, he'd go all out angry. Surely, though, he knew Grimmjow was fearful of him.

At least, that's what it seemed like...

"Grimmjow, I insist that you sleep in my room until your room is fixed up." Aizen stated suddenly. Grimmjow stopped walking and couldn't hide his glare from showing as he looked at the Soul Reaper.

"With all due respect, Lord Aizen, that's not necessary. I can sleep in my room just fine." He managed to get out past clenched teeth, his larger canines poking his lip. Aizen smiled.

Such a cute expression for such a scary guy! It was truly amazing the things you could find in an Espada.

"Yes, but I insist. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And where would you sleep?"

"Why, in my room of course."

"Are you a faggot?" Grimmjow blurted, then immediately regretted it. Aizen looked at him for a long while as an uncomfortable silence settled between them in the large hall. Slowly, Aizen smiled.

"Of course not. Such derogatory language, Grimmjow... Might want to be careful. It could get you in trouble." He added kindly and turned to keep going. Grimmjow hesitated, then followed. As calm as he seemed, Grimmjow was fuming on the inside.

_He's teasing me!! That bastard! I hate that! I hate him!! He looks at me like I'm some sort of pet to him! A pet, damn it! I'll show him pet! He'll see... Someday, that smile will be torn right off his face and settling to the bottom of my stomach..._ As if on cue, Grimmjow's stomach growled again. Grimmjow twitched.

He could hear a low, deep chuckle escape the man in front of him and it made him angry. Aizen was laughing at him! At him! For being hungry! What the Hell?!

"What?" Grimmjow demanded. Aizen shook his head.

"Remind me to feed you before we go to bed." He answered. Grimmjow stared at him in disbelief.

_Feed you before we go to bed?! Was that a sexual remark?! He's a goddamn faggot! Che! He reminds me of Ichigo, only more annoying... What a dickhead..._ He thought bitterly and continued to follow Aizen, who was still smiling.

_He's already mine. Now all I need to do is make proof of that._ Aizen thought, hiding how devious his smile got.

****

**A/N: Not my best work, sorry, but I had to post a Bleach yaoi since I was in the mood, but I didn't know what to write. lol. Any suggestions would be very helpful and I will hopefully gain more ideas later on, so thank you so very much for reading this! Please review, no flames please. D': First Bleach yaoi fic for me....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Wootness. ^^ This chapter is so much better than the first one. o-o; And so much longer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRING: AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUlqui and GinXUlqui.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi, randomness and lots of violence/blood/gore.**

****

Chapter Two: Abused Kitten

Grimmjow sat on the edge of a fancy white chair, his arm held out as a lower arrancar wrapped his arm up in crisp white bandages. His blue eyes were locked on the floor, a predatory glare in them.

Aizen watched with an amused expression from the doorway of the small medical room. Grimmjow had such an amusing way of making facial expressions. That's something he loved most about the panther Espada.

"Finished, Master Grimmjow." The lower arrancar mumbled, stepping back cautiously. Grimmjow stood up, bending his arm at the elbow, then throwing his arm back into the wall behind him, denting it inwards and causing rubble to hit the floor in chunks.

"Destroying everything today, aren't you, Grimmjow?" Aizen chuckled as he dismissed the other arrancar. Grimmjow glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Not my wall, not really my problem." He muttered as he kept his back to the opposite man. Aizen smiled.

"Touché... Mind taking a stroll with me? Or do you plan on doing something else?" He asked. Grimmjow didn't really want to even be around Aizen. The man had 'I'm-up-to-no-good' written all over his face in bold letters.

"I'm going to eat breakfast..."

"All right. How about I tag along?" Aizen asked innocently. Grimmjow flinched, then glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Lord Aizen, if you don't mind me asking, why the Hell do you care?" He demanded.

"I like you, Grimmjow," Aizen replied honestly, "I find you outstanding. Although, your temper does aggravate me to some degree, there's probably a reason for it."

"Uh huh... Well, I'm leaving." Grimmjow answered slowly, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously in Aizen's general direction. He turned and brushed past Aizen, who took a silent deep breath.

The leader of the two smiled in satisfaction at the scent. Grimmjow had a distinct smell about him, so natural and so sweet. Aizen turned and watched Grimmjow disappear down the hallway. As soon as he figured no one was watching, he frowned.

Aizen normally didn't like to frown. It made him feel old and disgusting, but he couldn't help him. Grimmjow was going to find ways to avoid him and that was going to be troublesome. Not to mention, there was a high possibility that Grimmjow was going to throw another temper tan-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ULQUIORRA!!" Grimmjow's voice echoed down the hallway. Aizen sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Figures.

**xxxxx**

Ulquiorra had his hands neatly folded behind his mask, his tired green eyes locked on Grimmjow, who was glaring at him like an insect.

"I don't need your professional opinion, shithead. If I wanted help from a teacher's pet, I would have asked Gin." Grimmjow spat. The Quatra Espada merely stared blankly, eyes unblinking.

"Shut up... Your voice is going to make my eardrums explode."

"You're one to talk! God, your voice is like a fucking ass foghorn!"

"So says the boy who tore up his room this morning..."

"Who are you calling a boy?!"

"Oh, right... Girl."

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow fumed, his teeth gritting and bared. Ulquiorra wondered if his baring teeth were something from the feline part of the hollow. After all, Grimmjow was somewhat of a panther, which is the cat family.

"Anyway, I just thought you might want to know that Aizen's amusement in you isn't going to be easy to avoid."

"Who says?" Grimmjow demanded, irritated that he was even speaking to the thinner Espada.

"Me... As much as I detest your very existence, I find it in my duty to report things. Such as the fact that you're not the first one that Aizen's held an odd interest in."

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why do I even bother with you? It's evident enough and if you don't get it, don't come whining to me with any of your problems."

"Who says I do?!"

"I can name a few. Gin-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow seethed, clenching his fists. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, then began to walk past Grimmjow, but paused so his mouth was near Grimmjow's ear.

"Aizen can be so demented..." Grimmjow blinked and whirled around to smack him, but he was gone. He frowned, staring at where Ulquiorra had disappeared, then turned back around, shaking his head.

_He's a nutcase. I hate that shithead anyway... I have better things to worry about than Aizen's faggot obsessions and Ulquiorra's riddles... Such as getting something to eat!_ He thought, rolling his eyes as his stomach growled.

**xxxxx**

Grimmjow lay on the floor on his still busted up room, holding a strip of meat over his mouth. He dropped it in and crashed his teeth down, chewing it and swallowing. It was any wonder he didn't choke eating on his back.

He reached to the plate beside him and lifted up another strip of bloody meat, holding it over his mouth. He'd repeated the same process over and over again. He was getting sleepy, but his floor probably wasn't the best place to sleep.

_I insist you sleep in my room until your room is fixed..._ Aizen's voice echoed into his skull. Grimmjow dropped the meat into his mouth, then rolled over, coughing as he choked on it.

He spat it out, wiping his mouth in disgust. _Ugh, no way. I'm not sleeping in that faggot's room even if my life depended on it!_ He thought, then hoisted himself up so he sat on his legs. He let his hands rest on his knees, his blue eyes glaring at the strip of meat he had coughed up.

"Che...." He spat, then yawned tiredly. He reached up, rubbing at his eye. He waited a moment, his eyelids falling half closed in sleep.

_Damn. Fucking exhausted... That so-called temper tantrum took a lot out of me... And my room's fucked up worse than Ulquiorra's face... Meh. There's got to be somewhere I can nap..._ Too late. Grimmjow drifted off to sleep sitting up, his head dropping on his chest. His back hunched over, his hands barely propping him up as he slept.

A shadow moved into the doorway, white uniform fluttering gently as they approached the sleeping Sexta Espada. Aizen smirked, tilting his head to get a better look at the man.

Cute. Very cute, Aizen noted with a nod to himself. He reached out slowly to touch the aqua-green marking under Grimmjow's right eye, but a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed open immediately and lifted. When they saw Aizen, he quickly let go of the man's wrist.

"Oops..." He muttered. Aizen chuckled and stood up, shaking his sore wrist gently.

The man definitely had a lot of strength, Aizen had to give him that.

"Fall asleep?" He asked. Grimmjow frowned, glancing at his food, then back at Aizen.

"Evidently."

"Get up... I'll let you sleep in my room."

"Lord Aizen, really. I don't care about sleeping here."

"But your room needs fixing up and you can't be in here while its being fixed. Not to mention, there's no bed and sleeping sitting up can't be good for your body." Aizen explained. Grimmjow looked sick and stubborn at the same time, still sitting still. Aizen kept smiling down at him.

Suddenly, the air got extremely thick. Grimmjow winced in realization. A heavy pressure pushed firmly down on his shoulders and head, tempting him to refuse the generous offer that was being made to him.

"On second thought... Maybe I might..." Grimmjow grumbled against the force of spiritual pressure upon his form. Aizen clapped his hands together, releasing the pressure with a grin.

"Wonderful. I look forward to how you will enjoy your new sleeping space."

"Uhh huh..." Grimmjow eventually stood up, his legs sore for sitting in the same position for too long. He followed Aizen toward his room, a sinking feeling falling right through the hollow hole in his abdomen.

Aizen was acting so very strange. Well, more than usual, Grimmjow added with an eye roll. He seemed to be particularly eager to get him in his room. Was Aizen planning to kill him? If so, Grimmjow needed to be ready to defend himself.

If Aizen's spiritual pressure simply brings him to his knees, the thought of Aizen himself pushing him down was a little unnerving.

Aizen paused in front of a large pair of white doors, then pushed them open. Grimmjow let his eyes dart around the room. It looked rather normal, actually. Well, normal as in, like most Espada rooms.

A very high ceiling, fancy archways to other parts of the room, exotic furniture. And oh! The bed looked so nice and inviting! There were even blankets that looked so nice to cuddle in. Grimmjow flinched, taking a quick glance at Aizen, who was looking in the opposite direction.

If anybody found out he cuddled with his blankets, his life would be over. Officially.

"... Are you going to be standing in here?" Grimmjow asked for confirmation. Aizen laughed quietly.

"I'm going to be having lunch with Gin today... However, I will be sleeping in here tonight. Why?" He asked. Grimmjow looked sick.

"... No reason..."

"Okay then... Please, make yourself at home." Aizen gestured to the bed purposely. Grimmjow ignored the hospitality and approached the bed. He sat down to pull off his shoes. He tried to avoid Aizen's stare the best he could, but it was so freaky!

The man's dark eyes watched him like he was watching some kind of strip tease. Grimmjow shivered at the thought, then sighed with relief when he glanced toward the door to find that Aizen had vanished on him.

Grimmjow pulled the blankets back, wishing he was congested when he smelled Aizen's weird cologne on the blankets. Or was it just the man's natural scent?

"Who cares." Grimmjow muttered aloud, then curled up under the blankets. He pulled the blankets to the fragment of his hollow mask on his right jaw, then buried his face in the pillow.

_Che, if Aizen ends up coming in here, I'll probably get killed in my sleep... I should sleep lightly... What was I thinking?_ He thought to himself before falling right into a deep sleep.

So much for that plan.

**xxxxx**

Aizen sat across the small white tea table, a leg crossed over the other as he sipped his green tea. Gin sat across from him, grinning as enigmatic as usual as he drank from his teacup.

"So, how's it going with Grimmjow?" He asked casually. Aizen shrugged, looking out the corner of his eye out the window at the outside world.

"Average." He replied shortly. He didn't need to tell Gin about his plans to make Grimmjow submit. It was his own plan. A private one between Aizen and Grimmjow... Or, at least it would be soon enough. Aizen smiled at the thought.

"You look particularly pleased with yourself... Whatever's going on, I'm glad it's good or else we'd have another grumpy person here." Gin sighed as he leaned back in his chair with a bored pout.

Aizen lifted his eyes to watch Gin sit so casually. Gin was such a mysterious sort of person. He was always hiding things, which Aizen found annoying, but so very interesting. And behind that usual smile, it was hard to tell what Gin was thinking, unless of course he was pouting like he was at the moment.

"Don't worry," Aizen said, alerting Gin's attention, "You'll find out what's going on soon enough. I'm sure Grimmjow has a big enough mouth to spread the word soon."

"Ohhh, that all depends~ If it means his humiliation, he probably won't make a peep." Gin sang as he grinned. Aizen chuckled, pulling his teacup from his lips.

"Oh, indeed. So very observant, as usual, Gin."

"Why, thank you, Aizen. I take a great amount of pride in that."

"You should... In fact, do me a favor with that talent of yours..."

"If it entertains me." Gin replied, although, they both knew Gin would do it anyway. Aizen set his tea cup down, drawing his eyes up to meet with Gin's smiling face.

"Keep a very close eye on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow..."

"Hm?"

"As loyal as Ulquiorra is, he seems to have a habit of confusing Grimmjow with those warnings of his. I'd prefer if Ulquiorra stayed out of my way."

"Oh, I see. So it's that kind of situation. You can count on me, Aizen~" Gin cooed and hit his cup on the table with a clink sound.

"Well, I'll be off... Let's keep this between us two, by the way. No need to spill anything to the others, nor Tousen." Aizen added as he rose to his feet. Gin watched him, tilting his head.

"Ohh, this sounds big, Aizen. I'm excited. Don't worry. Cross my heart, hope to die~" He held his hand over his heart as he tucked a hand behind his head.

"Good... And uncross those fingers, Gin." Aizen added with a smirk. Gin pouted and dropped his hand in his lap as Aizen departed. He slowly grinned again.

_Aizen really knows how to entertain!_ He thought, amused.

Meanwhile, Aizen headed back to his room, ready to encounter his next task... Bringing Grimmjow beneath him further. He opened his bedroom door and shut it, noting how dark it was. He went into the kitchen, turning on the light to at least give the large room a dim light. He turned to his room and found Grimmjow curled up on the bed.

He smirked and went to the side of the bed, watching with interest as the Sexta Espada slept. Grimmjow's eyes were closed, hiding those expressive blue eyes. His icy blue hair was getting a little messier than it usually seemed as he turned the other way. He dragged the blankets with him and cuddled his face into the pillow.

Aizen tried not to laugh. _Ha! As sadistic and frightening as he seems, he looks pretty innocent in his sleep. How shocking!_ He thought humorously and carefully sat down on the bed.

Leaning over, he placed a hand on either side of Grimmjow's head. He waited a moment to see if the Espada would wake up and found to his delight that Grimmjow was in a deep sleep and not about to wake up. He eagerly brought his lips nearer and nearer...

There!

Aizen's lips connected to Grimmjow's gently at first. To Aizen's surprise, Grimmjow's lips were soft, a bit moist, and very inviting. He almost expected them to be a bit different. He licked his way into Grimmjow's mouth, pushing his tongue again Grimmjow's.

He was losing himself in the velvety softness of the panther's mouth that he was getting carried away. He had pulled himself the rest of the way onto the bed; Grimmjow included, and moved a hand down to Grimmjow's bare chest.

He was finding himself lucky that the man hadn't woken up yet.

Unfortunately, that caused a streak of bad luck for Aizen's fingers pinched together over a sensitive nipple. Grimmjow's eyes flashed open and he jumped at the feeling.

"Ow! Nghhh, what the Hell...? Lord Aizen...?" He grumbled, holding his hand over his abused nipple. Aizen leaned back with a friendly smile.

"Oh, you're awake... This is a bit awkward." He mused. Grimmjow frowned, then blinked in realization as he stared at Aizen, who kept smiling to avoid any more awkwardness.

It wasn't helping. At all.

"... I think I'm going to my room now." Grimmjow muttered, trying to contain his disgust and flaring temper.

"No, I think you won't."

"What?" Grimmjow demanded, forgetting about respecting the man, who frowned now in a shocking new expression.

"You'll stay here. Frankly, Grimmjow, I don't even want you to leave this bed." Aizen answered dryly and reached out to push on Grimmjow's shoulder. Oh, but Grimmjow wouldn't have it.

He immediately slapped Aizen's hand away, glaring at him angrily.

"Fuck you! I'm not staying in here if you're going to molest me in my sleep!" He snapped.

"Hmm... Is that so?" _Looks like this kitty has claws... He'll need to have those clipped right now. _Aizen thought, locking his eyes with Grimmjow's.

"Damn right," Grimmjow growled and made for leaving the bed, "I'm not going to fucking-"

"Lie down." Aizen interrupted him, grabbing him and tearing him back. Grimmjow lost his balance and collapsed back on the bed, but had no time to get back up as Aizen pinned him down.

"You need discipline, Grimmjow," Aizen explained as he found it easier than he thought to hold Grimmjow down, "So I think I'll teach you the first lesson. Lesson one, listen to me whether you like to or not."

"No! I'm not your fuck toy, damn it!"

"You will be if you don't lie still."

"Bite me!"

"Gladly." Aizen mused and managed to bat Grimmjow's hand away, leaning down to clamp his mouth on Grimmjow's neck. A burst of hot sensations ran down to Grimmjow's groin unwillingly as Aizen's mouth touched his throat. He almost froze completely at the feeling.

Aizen used his free hand to grab both Grimmjow's wrists and pin them above his head as he sucked on Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow growled, trying to fight that very unwanted hardness that was growing in between his legs. He twisted around, finding it very infuriating that he couldn't even budge the man on top of him!

That just couldn't be possible! Sadly, it was, Grimmjow realized in horror. Aizen moved his mouth down to the nipple he had pinched earlier, sucking. Grimmjow twitched and fought back a growing groan in his throat. Aizen's skillful, cruel tongue flicked all around the sensitive bud, hardening it nicely.

"Geeeeht offfff, damn it!" Grimmjow groaned in distress. Aizen ignored him, giving the same treatment to Grimmjow's opposite nipple.

_Ngh, fucking Christ! That hurts! Why isn't he getting off?! I can't even use a cero to move him with my hands up and my stupid body lying to me!!_ Grimmjow thought furiously, cursing his body's reactions over and over again.

Aizen moved up to leave another array of purple dots on Grimmjow's neck... However, Grimmjow took his chance and craned his neck. His teeth clamped down on Aizen's ear, biting down hard. Aizen reeled back sharply, hissing in pain.

He managed to keep his grip on Grimmjow's wrists, but his other hand, which was holding Grimmjow's torso down, flew up to cover his bloody ear. Between Grimmjow's teeth, a small portion of flesh was easily swallowed up. Red liquid trickled down the sides of Grimmjow's mouth as he glared at Aizen with a predatory look.

Aizen frowned, dabbing his fingers against the small portion of flesh that was missing from the top of his earlobe.

"Ow... Those teeth of yours are sharp, Grimmjow... I'll have to do something about that."

"Fuck you, damn it! Leave me alone! Go fuck with Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted. Aizen smiled sweetly.

"I already did." He answered. Grimmjow was about to scream again, then stopped to stare at him.

"What?" He demanded. Aizen kept smiling and as Grimmjow stared longer, it looked even more demented than usual.

_Aizen can be so demented..._ Ulquiorra's words bounced back to memory and realization hit him like a brick over the head. Ulquiorra had experienced this same scenario?! Grimmjow felt momentary pity for the poor Quatra Espada, but it quickly faded.

If Ulquiorra couldn't escape Aizen, it meant he was weak... But what if he could escape? He'd be stronger than Aizen and Ulquiorra! He had to get out of this!

"Ulquiorra was definitely here before you," Aizen answered, "Although, his fight wasn't as desperate... Nor was his language as foul. He didn't make me bleed as much as I made him bleed either."

"You're sick in the head, damn you!"

"Indeed, but you're as sadistic as I am, aren't you? I'm sure you've had your fair share of joy from causing someone else pain..." Aizen drawled with a smile. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. So what if he did? It's not like he'd get sued for it anyway.

"Yea, but at least I fuck the right sex!" Grimmjow retorted. Aizen blinked, tilting his head.

"Is this about us both being males, Grimmjow? I'm surprised..."

"I'm not. I always knew you were a faggot." Grimmjow ground out. Aizen smirked.

"I'm not gay, Grimmjow... That's such a dirty name."

"You're a dirty person."

"I believe," Aizen said ignoring the insults, "There is no limits to sexual interests. I can fuck you right into the mattress and still be called straight." Grimmjow stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! That's bullshit! You're fucking psycho! Now let the fuck go before I spill your organs out onto the bed and throw them into the desert for the lowest of hollows to eat!!" He screamed in his face, ignoring how spit flew out at Aizen's smiling face.

"You know, before this happened, you wouldn't dare speak to me like that. Why the sudden change in heart?" Aizen asked.

"Well, you're sort of on top of me and trying to tell me you're a straight guy who likes to fuck his hollows!" Grimmjow barked angrily, his eye twitching at how odd the situation really was. Aizen laughed.

"Haha, that's funny... But I only become attracted to the ones who are seemingly obedient and challenging."

"Then why the fuck did you like Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow had to ask sarcastically. Aizen smiled.

"Ulquiorra may not look it, but he's very challenging to defeat, even for myself. When I lured Ulquiorra to this same bed, in almost the same exact situation, he knew why I was doing it. However, like you, he didn't like it. So, naturally he tried to escape. I did have some trouble, but not enough to cause myself any real injures. I think that taught Ulquiorra a valuable lesson. One that I am going to teach you."

"Yea right! I'm not weak like Ulquiorra! So get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow shouted and finally freed his leg from under Aizen, who winced. He ultimately got a nice jab in the gut by Grimmjow's knee and released Grimmjow's wrists. Grimmjow whirled around and made a move to get off the bed.

This time, Aizen grabbed Grimmjow's leg and held it to the bed, pinning it. Grimmjow let out a gasp and winced as he slammed into the side of the bed and the floor. He clenched his fists, glaring at his reflection in the clean silver floor as sweat droplets formed at his hairline.

"Let the fuck go!" Grimmjow yelled, his canines bared over his shoulder at Aizen, who was still holding his leg down.

"Gladly, as soon as I do this." Aizen added, then allowed his spiritual pressure to blast down on both of them.

_CRACK!_ Grimmjow froze, his eyes wide and no sound escaping his mouth. Blood seeped onto the covers of the bed, pooling in front of Aizen, who smiled as he gripped Grimmjow's now broken leg. A clean white bone jutted from Grimmjow's flesh, blood pumping around the base of the bone's exit.

_Thu-Thump-Thu-Thump-Thu-Thump._ Grimmjow's heart rate sped up as the pain finally hit him and he released a howl of agony, cringing.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Grimmjow? I'm sorry. I really hate having to do that, but if it's the only way to get you to stay..." Aizen's voice trailed off as he slowly released Grimmjow's leg. Grimmjow slid off the bed and fell to the floor in a heap, his fingers grasping around the bloody wound.

"For fucking fuck's sake, fuck..." He groaned, cringing as his face paled at the loss of so much blood. Aizen slowly got off the bed, standing over Grimmjow's crumpled form on the floor.

"You'll die of blood loss... And pass out within a few seconds. I'll be sure to bury your worthless corpse somewhere nearby." Aizen said, smiling the whole time as Grimmjow's vision began to blur and fade into complete darkness...

****

**A/N: :) I'm very content with this chapter. I haven't exactly obsessed over Bleach lately, so I'm trying to get used to writing some fanfictions about it. Most of them containing Grimmjow kitty. :D Look out for the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter, I hope :D?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUlqui and GinXUlqui.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC YAOI IN THIS ONE! Abnormal torture and lots of violence!**

****

Chapter Three: A Wet Kitten

A dull throbbing seemed to travel up Grimmjow's body from his feet up as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He almost expected to wake up in the fiery pits of Hell, but he found himself waking to Ulquiorra rolling up a small roll of gauze bandages.

Ulquiorra paused, letting his stoic gaze shift up to meet Grimmjow's slowly opening eyes.

"You're awake... That saves me the trouble of carrying you back to your room." He said simply, closing his eyes as he stepped back. Grimmjow growled in response, then sat up in a jolt as he remembered the previous events before he was knocked out.

However, pain electrified his body and he groaned.

"Fucking..." He complained, looking down. He frowned. He was wearing only his jacket and underwear, then sent Ulquiorra a sharp, angry glare. Ulquiorra frowned.

"Wipe that filthy look off your face... I merely bandaged up your leg. You should be thanking me, not glaring... Then again, I couldn't care less if you thanked me-"

"Thanks." Grimmjow seethed. Ulquiorra turned away dismissively.

"You won't be able to walk for two days... It's a good thing your hollow powers are enabling a quick recover, or else Aizen would have more time to contemplate his next move." He explained. Grimmjow frowned, glancing at his leg. The bone was moved back into place in his leg, the wound stitched up and wrapped up with the bandages.

"Hey, Ulquiorra..."

"What now?"

"... Why didn't you tell me Aizen fucked around with you?" Grimmjow demanded. Ulquiorra kept his back turned to the Sexta Espada, then glanced over his shoulder.

"It wasn't anything important... I'd prefer to repress those incidents, if you don't mind. An eye for an eye, if you forget this conversation and anything you know, I won't tell anyone how you were hurt. Deal?" He asked. Grimmjow scowled.

"Fine, dickhead."

"I have work to do and shouldn't be wasting my time listening to your childish comments. Good evening, _pussy cat_." Ulquiorra exited the room, leaving Grimmjow to fume.

"ULQUIORRA!!!"

**xxxxx**

Aizen set his teacup down after hearing Grimmjow's loud roar at his healer. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and leaning on his head on the arm of the chair.

"This is frustrating..." He murmured. Gin looked up from the book in his hand, bringing his smile into a curious pout.

"What is?"

"... Grimmjow makes things so much more complicated. And I thought I told you to keep Ulquiorra out of this. His healing isn't something I want in my way of dominating Grimmjow." Aizen added darkly, his expression twisting. Gin hid his face behind his book to avoid the look.

"My, my, such a scary look. Why do I keep getting these looks nowadays? Even the small one is causing me grief." He mumbled as he bit into a biscuit behind his book.

"Judging by the way you're ignoring everyone, you've got a secret of your own, don't you, Gin?" Aizen asked slowly smiling. Gin turned his head in the opposite direction, dropping his book into his lap.

"Not really... The only secret I have is yours, Aizen. What other secret could I have?"

"... I don't know, but I'll find out eventually. I should go visit Grimmjow now. Good afternoon." Aizen stood up, departing. Gin held his book up again and bit into a biscuit, listening to the door close. He part his eyelids to peek out the corner of his eye at the door, frowning as he swallowed his pastry.

"Hmph." Gin closed his eyes and turned back to his book.

Meanwhile, Aizen made his way to the medical room Ulquiorra had taken Grimmjow to. He paused at the doorway, frowning when he heard Grimmjow shifting around in there. He peeked in. Grimmjow was getting up off the bed, shifting his weight onto his good leg.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up, Grimmjow." Aizen commented. Grimmjow jerked his head up, catching sight of Aizen and stumbling.

"Ack!" He gasped and made a grab at the bed, but missed and fell back on his back. His leg smacked into the floor and he groaned, not bothering to get up. Aizen smirked.

"Such a klutz." He mused. Grimmjow forced himself into a sitting position and glared at him with bright blue eyes.

"Bite me!"

"You're going to start disobeying me, just because I have thing for you, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, amused as he shut the door to the room behind him. Grimmjow scowled.

"I didn't fucking respect you in the first place, assface! So maybe I did to your face, but I turned around and stabbed you in the back!" He barked. Aizen quickly approached before Grimmjow, taking the Espada's chin in between his fingers.

"You better hope that's not true or I'll be doing more than I want." He warned. Grimmjow glared at him in return and smacked Aizen's hand away. Aizen smiled and remained on his hunches in front of Grimmjow.

"You know, Grimmjow, it doesn't have to be like this," He began, reaching up to let his fingers run through the icy blue hair of the Sexta Espada, "You can easily submit to me and there won't be anymore... Accidents." To emphasis his point, he nudged his foot into Grimmjow's leg.

Grimmjow hissed past clenched teeth, pain shooting up his leg and into his head like one of those carnival games. He glared up at Aizen, ducking his head away from the man's disgusting touch.

"Che! I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it. Just you wait, when you really do turn your back, I _really will_ stab you in the back." He threatened, canines bared. Aizen smiled.

"That'll be an interesting day... I haven't gotten the pleasure of seeing your release form yet." He said, then leaned down, kissing the Espada on his left brow. Grimmjow reached up to smack him away again, but Aizen caught his wrist and pushed hard. Grimmjow winced as he was forced onto his back.

Aizen hovered over him, keeping Grimmjow down by the wrist.

"You're so violent... This would be so much easier if you were a masochist." He sighed and leaned down, pushing aside Grimmjow's jacket to reveal the muscular, smooth chest that belonged to the jacket's owner. He brought his hand to touch Grimmjow's soft skin.

He really expected such a rough tough guy like Grimmjow to have scars all over him, calloused and rough skin. Then again, Grimmjow hadn't had any encounters with the other Soul Reapers just yet. Aizen smirked and was about to bring his fingers together over that sensitive bud, but something came up and landed into his left cheek, snapping his head to the side.

Grimmjow had punched him with his free hand.

Ouch, Aizen noted as the metallic flavor of blood flooded into his mouth. He spat it out in the other direction, frowning. He turned his attention to Grimmjow, who was glaring at him and daring him to make another sexual move.

Aizen was angry. He really didn't like getting angry, but it happened. Despite his high status, he still had emotions like everyone, including hollows. And angry was his least favorite. He turned to lock his eyes with Grimmjow.

"That wasn't a smart move, Grimmjow." He stated. Grimmjow spat at him.

"Was on my part!" He snapped. Aizen needed something to keep the Espada's mouth shut and his hands tied. But what? Ah! Aizen smirked as an idea popped into his head.

He had to move fast for it to work for as soon as he would move away, Grimmjow was bound to retaliate. Taking a deep breath and reading the words on his tongue, Aizen quickly spoke the incantation for a binding.

It only took a second for the red, glowing chains to appear around Grimmjow's wrists, holding them down over his head. Grimmjow jerked his head up, glaring at the bindings, then glared at Aizen.

"Let me the fuck go, you sick bastard!" He yelled. Aizen sighed.

"It's too bad that won't work for your mouth... I won't be able to occupy that with mine... Ah, but I know something else that will." He mused sadistically. Grimmjow growled in disgust.

"If you put anything in my mouth, I'll tear it up, hear me?!"

"You do that and I'll take pleasure in killing you. Don't want to die that fast, now do you?" Aizen asked, running a finger down Grimmjow's chest to the dip of his stomach. Grimmjow flinched, his blue eyes darkening dangerously.

Of course he didn't want to die! He still had a lot to accomplish in his life! Then again, he wasn't going to lower himself to giving Aizen a blow job! No way! He had to convince Aizen out of the situation. Right?

"I won't open my mouth then!" Grimmjow retorted and did just that, snapping his mouth shut. Aizen smirked. That was one way to shut him up...

For now...

Aizen shrugged.

"Fine... But let's see how long you can keep that up." He replied slyly. Grimmjow looked sick, but didn't open his mouth to make a smart ass comment. Aizen smiled pleasantly, then took his time moving his hands down Grimmjow's sides to the only layer of fabric that prevented him from the prize.

He pulled them down, not caring that his hands bumped into Grimmjow's sore leg. Grimmjow gave a groan, but kept his mouth shut, his glare worsening. Aizen's smile grew wider as he laid his eyes on a very impressive looking cock.

For some reason, he expected something else. He tried not to laugh at the thought and reached out, gently grasping.

"Agh!" Grimmjow snapped his mouth shut, his eyes widening at realization at the sound that escaped his mouth. Aizen chuckled in amusement.

"Like I said... Let's see how long you can keep that big mouth of yours closed." He challenged, then leaned his face closer to Grimmjow's private area. Grimmjow jerked his wrists at the binding, but they didn't even budge. He tried to lift his good leg, but Aizen pushed it away easily with his free hand.

Aizen flicked his tongue at the tip of the slit, earning himself a good gasp from Grimmjow, who once again failed miserably at shutting up. _His mouth does come of good use._ Aizen thought with a smirk, then worked his magic to make Grimmjow's body betray him horribly.

Grimmjow groaned in distress, horror etching into his mind as his cock grew stiff; all the blood in his body rushing down, down, down. He tried distracting himself with thoughts of killing the man, but he was brought back several times when Aizen clamped his mouth around the head.

Aizen pulled back, a bit disappointed that all he could do was make the Espada erect... Not cum. The Espada had a knack for holding in sounds... And body fluids.

"Hm... Not bad, Grimmjow. Although, it's too bad you're not as big as Ulquiorra." He baited.

Grimmjow's face twisted into pure rage.

"What did you say?! Fuck you, assole!! Ulquiorra is NOT bigger than me, you fucking cocksucking fucktard!!" He all, but screamed. Aizen grinned in triumph and immediately shut Grimmjow up with all three of his fingers entering Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow growled, his eye twitching angrily. His canines poked Aizen's fingers, threatening to crunch down on them. Aizen cocked a brow, daring him to bite.

"If you don't suck, you'll thoroughly regret it. Are you sure you want to make me angry?" He asked. Grimmjow met Aizen's daring look with his own, eyes narrowed dangerously. Aizen smirked.

_He'll regret it..._ He thought and easily slipped his fingers from Grimmjow's mouth, only a thin string of saliva dripping from them. Definitely not enough, Aizen knew, but it was Grimmjow's choice.

"You're fucking sick! You-You-That's disgusting!" Grimmjow spat, his saliva spewing as he spat out the disgusting flavor of Aizen's digits. That was the hand he used to practically make him erect down there!

"You asked for it, Grimmjow. I hope this experience changes your mind next time." Aizen said as he pushed Grimmjow's legs apart. Grimmjow made a futile attempt to close them while shouting.

"THERE WON'T BE A FUCKING NEXT TIME, YOU FUCKING FAAAA--Agghhhh!!" He clenched his teeth down on the howl of pain as Aizen pushed all three digits into his unprepared entrance. Aizen smirked as Grimmjow's muscles acted accordingly, clenching and attempting to push out the painful intrusion.

All the while Grimmjow's expression contorted into a look of agony, his teeth clenched. Aizen mercilessly continued to probe his ass with his fingers, searching for a certain spot that he was sure would make Grimmjow say something.

It was a little hard since now Grimmjow was trying to squirm away from him. Aizen couldn't really hold him in place since he was using his free hand to holding Grimmjow's good leg down. However, he got some help from the nearby wall.

Grimmjow slammed right into it and hissed past his clenched teeth, his entire body tensing up. Aizen took a quick glance up at Grimmjow's face, smiling pleasantly. He was winning by the look of desperation slowly making its way onto Grimmjow's face.

"STOP! FUCKING BASTARD!" Grimmjow seethed past his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt his tear ducts beginning to lie to him and had to keep his eyes closed or else he'd be reduced to a puddle of humiliation. He was already starting to melt into said puddle as Aizen continued moving his fingers around, stretching his unprepared orifice.

"Hmm, you're tight, Grimmjow... This'll be fun." Aizen mused as he tilted his head to get a good look at Grimmjow's twitching erection. He smirked when Grimmjow only seethed out another string of curses directed at him.

It didn't take long, however, for Aizen to find that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. His fingers rammed right into the soft spot and Grimmjow gasped, his blue eyes flying wide open.

An odd sensation flooded Grimmjow's body, numbing the pain in his leg. Aizen ran his fingers all along that spot, watching Grimmjow's face contort into a variety of expressions.

Pain.

Confusion.

And Aizen's favorite, Pleasure.

Grimmjow's body betrayed him terribly as Aizen pushed one last time into that spot. He gasped, then hissed when Aizen removed his intruding fingers. Aizen smiled down at him as Grimmjow unclenched his teeth to breath hard.

"How did that feel, Grimmjow?" He asked with a chuckle. Grimmjow squirmed a little. He felt empty, that's what he felt. Or was he being asked how did his fingers feel? He couldn't tell.

"Did what feel?" He asked, still wincing. Aizen smirked.

"Something inside your most intimate of places." He responded. Grimmjow still looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Weird." He answered stiffly, wishing his erection would quick twitching! Aizen nodded.

"Of course... It's because you've never had it up the ass, have you, Grimmjow?"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow exploded angrily, a very pleasing stream of heat on the Espada's face. Aizen didn't even think Grimmjow realized he was blushing...

"Well, I've got something better to put there."

"Nothing?"

"No, Grimmjow... You know what I mean." Aizen replied slowly as he reached down to undo his own uniform. A weird feeling washed over Grimmjow's body at that moment and he realized...

He had to get out of there!! He was about to be fucked right up the ass by the Soul Reaper he so deeply detested!! Where was Ulquiorra when you needed him?! Grimmjow began to jerk at the binds on his wrists roughly, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid scarring his mind of Aizen's nakedness.

"This'll only hurt... A lot." Aizen added as he forced Grimmjow's legs back apart, positioning himself outside the abused hole. Grimmjow jerked harder at the bindings.

_KA-CHING!_ They finally snapped from the wall, but it was too late. Aizen saw this and quickly plunged into Grimmjow's virgin depths. Grimmjow's arms swung forward and practically wrapped around Aizen's neck in an odd position. Aizen could feel Grimmjow's nails dig into the flesh on his back, but he was pleased to hear a loud howl of pain from the Sexta Espada.

Aizen gripped Grimmjow's hips, holding them as still as he could get them as he forced himself deep into Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow was just finishing off his first sound of pain when Aizen pulled back, earning another loud yell from Grimmjow.

Aizen rammed forward again, savoring Grimmjow's sounds. They were musical, no. Not beautiful like Ulquiorra's were. They were tortured and loud, like someone getting beat for robbery or something. Aizen liked it.

He liked hearing Grimmjow in pain. He liked torturing the Espada... It was even better than hearing the Quatra Espada.

Grimmjow's nails clawed into the space between his shoulder blades, but he ignored it and focused on the lovely feeling of Grimmjow's walls tightening around his erection. Speaking of which, he could still feel Grimmjow's near his stomach, the warmth radiating off its leaking head.

He smirked and had to take a look at Grimmjow's face. He had to see... Was the Espada enjoying it or was he finally shedding a tear? How exciting would that be?!

Aizen looked at Grimmjow out the corner of his eye as he slammed into said Espada for the fifth time. Grimmjow's eyes were screwed shut tightly, a thin layer of moisture trying to escape past the eyelid. His teeth were clenched, but opened every so often to let out a scream. The heat on Grimmjow's face remained, turning deep crimson as sweat trickled down his face.

He was truly enjoying this chance to fuck Grimmjow. Sure, they weren't in a bed where Aizen would have preferred it, but it was still nice...

Finally, the feeling of ecstasy became too much and Aizen released a heavy load of searing hot seed into Grimmjow's ass. This earned a pleasant howl from Grimmjow and then things were quiet, except for Grimmjow's panting.

To Aizen's disappointment, however, Grimmjow was just barely conscious. His eyes were merely open a slit and staring off into space as he panted; his expression twisted into one that meant he was trying to comprehend the situation. The other disappointing facture was the fact that Grimmjow wasn't crying either.

How infuriating! Aizen clenched his hands around Grimmjow's hips, earning a gasp from Grimmjow.

"I'm not finished yet," Aizen said in his as calm as he could muster into Grimmjow's ear, "I'll being do this even while you're unconscious. I won't stop until you cry. If you don't... I'll screw you until you rip in half."

It was such a dangerous and real threat. Grimmjow couldn't even answer, so Aizen figured he'd better get back to work and continued brutally thrusting.

The pain returned with a vengeance, sending bolt and bolt of pain into Grimmjow's already sore body. He felt a strange liquid underneath him and knew it wasn't cum...

Blood pooled slowly beneath them in a small puddle. What made things worse was that Aizen kept bumping into his broken leg, causing more pain to numb his form. He was a little surprise that Aizen didn't even seem to care about the blood that was pouring down his back.

Grimmjow had just noticed that he had practically dug a hole into Aizen's back from clawing at it. And in disgust, he also noticed small strips of flesh under his nails.

Unfortunately, his thoughts suddenly turned white, then black as Aizen rammed in, cumming for a second time. However, Grimmjow wasn't able to stay conscious long enough to find out what happened...

**xxxxx**

Aizen did stop, to his immediately disappointment, for there was knocking on the door. He had lots of trouble as well with the mess. He finally pulled out from under Grimmjow's still bound arms and stood up, staggering a bit in pain.

He was finally feeling the full blow of Grimmjow's clawing at his back. He frowned, looking down as he pulled his clothes back on. Blood collected in a now larger pool on the floor under Grimmjow, who had fallen back limply on the floor.

His icy blue hair was stained with globs of blood, some of the red liquid also on his chest.

"Aizen, are you in there?" Gin's voice asked. Aizen sighed with relief and finished dressing.

"What is it, Gin?" He asked when he had opened the door a bit. Gin smiled innocently, as usual.

"We got some noise complaints. I'm guessing you succeeded?"

"Take a look for yourself." Aizen replied calmly and opened the door. Gin blinked in surprise at the mess and the state that the Sexta Espada was in.

"Oh wow, Aizen... Er, you kill him?"

"No... At least, I don't think so." Aizen hadn't thought of that. Sure, he threatened Grimmjow, but he didn't want to kill him. Not for real! He turned and got on his hunches by Grimmjow, frowning. Gin sighed.

"So rough, Aizen... What do we do with him? Ulquiorra's not here to baby-sit him like last time."

"How would you know?" Aizen demanded. He hadn't sent Ulquiorra anywhere. Gin stopped smiling to give a look that meant 'oops, I was caught'.

"Nevermind that, I'll ask you later," Aizen scowled, "For now, I need help getting Grimmjow to his room. It should be repaired by now, yes?"

"Yes. They finished it a while ago."

"Good, now come here."

"Fine, fine. No need to get so crabby..."

****

**A/N: Hmm... I hope I didn't mess up Grimmjow's personality... D': I wuv that kitty. Anyway, yea, this isn't the most graphic thing I've written, but it's the most violent sex scene I've written. -////-; Sorry if that disturbs you. No flames please, and thank you so very much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. Sorry about the late chapter. -___-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUlqui and GinXUlqui.**

**WARNINGS: Very graphic, VIOLENT yaoi scenes! May contain abnormal torture!**

****

Chapter Four: Breaking Down...

"GRAGGGHHHHH!!!!" The screams echoed, sailing throughout the hallways of Las Noches like a boat in a storm. None of the other Espadas bothered, however. In fact, it was as if a beautiful chorus had broken into tune in Las Noches.

They were a sadistic bunch, yes. But it wasn't particularly that reason that made them all sigh contentedly at the angry screams...

It was the fact that they were escaping the mouth of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

No one cared what was making him angry. No one cared to investigate. No one cared about the Espada making all the so-called racket.

_No one simply cared._

Deep in the dark confines of the Sexta Espada's living quarters, Grimmjow was lying on his side, letting out another roar of pain. Behind him, Ulquiorra was applying much needed alcohol to the jagged scars that were had been freshly made into the Espada's back.

He wasn't overreacting. He wasn't used to the pain like that. Nor was he used to waking up with his leader's face in his own, whispering such filthy, obscene sentences.

Were they even sentences?

Grimmjow hissed past clenched teeth and finally relaxed as Ulquiorra backed away, placing a cap on the clear bottle.

"..." The Cuatra Espada took a moment to look at the shattered back of the Sexta Espada. In the areas that were scratched up by fingernails or odd slices made from a thin object (Ulquiorra suggested a whip), the flesh was an angry red from the abuse. Bruises had formed on the other areas just above the shoulders.

Ulquiorra had nothing to say. He'd seen things remotely close to this on his own seemingly fragile frame. He closed his eyes, turning away from the pathetic sight on the bed, tucking the bottle into a bag.

"Bastard..." Ulquiorra peeked his eyes open and glanced over his shoulder. Grimmjow was lying in the same position on the bed, his nails clawing endlessly into the feathery, soft bed.

"Get me some fucking pain meds..." He seethed. Ulquiorra looked back at the bag, frowning.

"You've already taken all thirty pills in the bottle. That should be enough-"

"You just fucking drenched my back in alcohol, you fucking prick!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, then back a move to whirl around on Ulquiorra, but he let out a sharp yelp and collapsed back on the bed on his stomach.

"You're pathetic," Ulquiorra admitted, turning so his bright green eyes met with Grimmjow's crystal blue ones, "You've made futile attempts to avoid Lord Aizen's unwanted attention, but it's only getting you nowhere. Accept your fate, Grimmjow. You're no longer as free as you assumed-"

"Bullshit." Grimmjow growled out, his eyes dropping to his pillow as he gripped his sheets in his fists. Ulquiorra glared at him passively.

"Your obnoxious behavior is beginning to irritate me... Give up. It is evident enough that Lord Aizen has you in his grasp, whether you like it or not-"

"Bull... Shit..." Grimmjow spat again. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. Grimmjow struggled to push himself on his hands and knees. Ulquiorra watched silently, his green eyes flickering lightly in the darkness of the room. Only a single light hovered nearby from a lit candle, seeing as the lights still yet had to be installed in the room.

Grimmjow winced, sweat spotting him body as he slid to his hands and knees slowly. The cuts in his back split open more, blood leaking down the muscular body that once held it prisoner. Finally, he leaned back on his legs, sitting on them as he glared at Ulquiorra from his spot on the bed.

"Just because you're a fucking pussy doesn't mean I have to act like one, you goddamn prick." He spat, then swung his hand up; palm facing Ulquiorra threateningly.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, mostly in amusement as he clasped his hands behind his back in a formal manner.

"Hm... I can't tell if you're simply brainless trash... Or a stubborn jackass." He muttered, then swiftly turned to go. Grimmjow glared after, his eyes moving on their target. Ulquiorra pulled open the large door, then paused.

"..." He seemed to be having a short battle of thoughts, but it only lasted a few seconds before Ulquiorra turned and slammed the door shut. As soon as he did, Grimmjow gasped and collapsed on his hands and knees. His body quivered in exhaustion as he used every muscule in his body to stay in the position he was in.

Aghhh, damn it... My body's so fucking ass sore! That bastard... That fucking bastard, Aizen...

"Guh..." Grimmjow coughed, flinching as sweat dripped into his open wounds. He glared determinedly down at the sweaty, bloody sheets of his bed.

_You're pathetic..._ Ulquiorra's voice echoed in his mind.

_No, I'm not..._ Grimmjow thought angrily in defiance to Ulquiorra's statement.

You've made futile attempts to avoid Lord Aizen's unwanted attention, but it's only getting you nowhere...

_So what? I just haven't been working hard enough..._ Blood fell to the sheets of the bed with a dull, soft 'plith'.

_Accept your fate, Grimmjow..._

_NEVER..._ Sharp canine teeth bared angrily at the mere thought as razor sharp nails ripped into the sheets. _plith, plith, plith._

_You're no longer as free as you assumed._

"Yes, I am," Grimmjow ground out to himself angrily, "I'm free. I've always been free... That bastard can't do anything about it..."

**xxxxx**

_KA-CHING!_ Grimmjow skidded back, pulling his sword back. Across from him, his opponent is a mere lower hollow.

A menos grande.

Nothing special.

Grimmjow winced as a cut in his back split open, releasing a steady spurt of blood on the inside of his white jacket that soaked right through. He lost balance and slid onto his knees, gripping his zanpakuto tightly in hand.

The large hollow, across the everlasting desert, roared scratchily. Grimmjow jerked his head up as it made its way like a slow moving cloud toward him. He swung an arm up. A large red sphere glowed in his palm, then blasted forth with a loud gunshot sort of sound.

It collided with the slow moving hollow and exploded. Grimmjow glared at the dented in hole in the ground where the previous hollow had been blown to bits. However, he wasn't seeing it. He was angry.

Furious!

_This training isn't helping at all! It's completely useless! I'll never be able to mutilate Aizen at this rate!!_ With a roar of pure rage, Grimmjow set off another cero. This one landed in the same spot as the first one, causing the ground to tremble and dent inwards even more.

Sand began to pour in on itself, pulling away from underneath Grimmjow to fill the gaping hole he made. Grimmjow watched the sand pull away, gliding swiftly. He frowned, clenching a handful of sand in his fist. He leaned back on his hunches, ignoring the searing pain in his back.

He watched the sand leak past his fingers and fly off into the air. He slowly unclenched his fist around the sand as it began to blow away. He gritted his teeth angrily.

_No! Goddamn it, I can't think like that! The Hell?! I'm staring to think like Ulquiorra! Ugh, there's no way I can end up like that prick. I need rest is what I need... But how am I supposed to sleep when my back looks like a carved up turkey?!_ He thought angrily, then tore himself to his feet.

**xxxxx**

Grimmjow slipped back into Las Noches, shutting the door.

"Grimmjow, you're actually up and about~" A voice laughed teasingly. Grimmjow jerked his head up and whirled around, glaring icily at the Octava Espada.

"Szayel..."

"You seem speechless. I was expecting a string of curses," The pink-haired Espada mused, "I suppose Aizen's been doing something to make you behave..." The dirty grin on his face was making Grimmjow's stomach knot in disgust.

Wait... Grimmjow blinked, then stared at the Octava unblinking now with wide eyes.

_That's it. Aizen thinks he can make me into another one of his little pets? Obedient, suck-up, little brat, like Ulquiorra... Ha! If he thinks this will change my attitude, yea right!_ He snorted at the thought, then held up his middle finger for Szayel to see.

"Fuck you, ya fucking ass faggot. Aizen can't do shit to make me change!" He yelled. Szayel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Che, I suppose I was wrong... Not even Aizen can adjust that irritatingly childish attitude of yours, Grimmjow." He muttered, turning to head down another hall.

"Bite me, asshole!" Grimmjow barked after him, then scowled and made his way to his room, stomping. However, despite the horrible troubles of late, Grimmjow felt himself feeling just a bit better.

_Even Szayel, that faggot scientist agrees... Hell, I don't even need his opinion! I can easily stop Aizen next time he comes at me. I'll just keep pushing him away..._ He thought, then burst into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He set his zanpakuto down on a nearby end table, then wandered to his bathroom. He wasn't going to shower, no way. Not with the continuously burning marks on his back. He simply pulled off his jacket and wiped himself down with a wet towel.

He came back into his main room, only to find his door wide open. He stared at the door, going absolutely still as he snapped the button on his hakama on. He looked around with watchful blue eyes, then looked back at the door.

He narrowed his eyes, then slowly approached the door. Nothing shot out, nothing tried to beat him into submission. He shut the door.

"Good evening, Grimmjow." Aizen greeted. Grimmjow jumped in, letting out a gasp of surprise, then glared at him.

"You fucking dickhead! Don't come in my room!!"

"Be quiet, Grimmjow. Your defiance irritates me." Aizen pushed himself off the wall, only to swing his hand up and roughly grab a handful of Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow winced and had no choice, but to let Aizen lead him toward the bed. His eyes grew wide as they locked on the bed.

Like horror movie, the events of the past few days flashed through his mind in a dramatic slideshow. _No! No, no, no, no, NO FUCKING NO!_ Grimmjow roared in his mind, then began to push on Aizen's torso.

"Let the fuck go! I'm not fucking doing this anymore! You can get yourself a new fuck toy, Aizen!!" He yelled angrily. Aizen glanced at him, finding a little troubling that his grip on Grimmjow's slick hair was loosening. In a matter of seconds, Grimmjow broke away and stumbled back, catching himself on the edge of a table.

"You're strong, Grimmjow," Aizen smiled as he turned to face the Espada, "I admire that... So stubborn... That's what I like most about you, but I don't like you applying that to me. Act as you wish to the other Espada, but to me, you will show respect all the time... Including in the bed."

Grimmjow glowered, his nails digging into the edge of the table behind him. He ignored how the edge pressed against his lower back, digging into the cuts.

"Fuck you. You had some respect from me before, but this fucking tears it! I ain't servin' a fucking assfaced dickhead like you! ESPECIALLY in fucking bed, you faggot!" He shouted. Aizen tilted his head innocently, still keeping a creepy smile plastered to his face.

"Aw, Grimmjow... Don't play dumb, as cute as you are when you do... I know you always talked about me behind my back. You enjoyed placing yourself higher than I all the time... But it stops. You will respect my existence, even when I am not present."

"Bite me!"

"With pleasure." Aizen appeared before Grimmjow in a flash, taking another handful of Grimmjow's hair in his fist. Grimmjow winced, but only had time to do so before he let out a howl of pain. Aizen had bent him back, slamming him into the table.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Aizen murmured to Grimmjow's pain contorted expression as he leaned down. Grimmjow was bent from the waist up, his back pressed to the cold tabletop. Pain catapulted within his body, sending jolt after jolt throughout the Espada's form.

"You know, as cute as you look when you're lying," Aizen mused as he brought his face to Grimmjow's, "You're absolutely _adorable_ when you're in pain... The agony of being abused is such a perfect situation for you, Grimmjow..."

"Get off..." Grimmjow seethed past clenched teeth, tearing his nails across the tabletop. He reached up to shove Aizen's hand away, but Aizen used the hand that was gripping his hair to pin them over his head.

"You struggle so much that I'm beginning to think I should simply come in and play with you in your sleep... But then again, I wouldn't get the pleasure of watching you in pain, now would I?" He asked with a smirk. Grimmjow spat at him, letting the glob of saliva hit his leader's face.

Aizen only sighed, then used his free hand to unbutton Grimmjow's hakama. The clothing fell away onto the floor, leaving the Sexta Espada to be nude. Grimmjow's panic level slowly began to rise into fiery.

"Let go! Let go! I'll fucking annihilate you!! I'll slaughter you!! LET GO OF ME!" He yelled into Aizen's ear and made a chomp at the earlobe of his leader, but Aizen easily ducked back, frowning.

Grimmjow seemed particularly... _Feisty... What happened? He fought, yes, but he seemed... Less willing to try and suffer. He's become irritatingly MORE stubborn._ Aizen thought angrily, then used his free hand to grasp Grimmjow's firm, smooth ass in his palm.

"Agh, let go! That's disgusting!" Grimmjow fumed, jerking violently to escape Aizen's grip.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" Aizen barked. Grimmjow went silent, glaring at him angrily.

"I've dealt with your impudent refusals to my decisions, but this is beginning to become outrageously aggravating," Aizen continued with strict authority in an even tone, "I am giving you one chance to submit kindly. If you do, it will be less frequent that I visit you suddenly. Not to mention, I won't have to be so... _Rough_." Grimmjow glared at him coldly.

"Tempting offer, but NO THANKS. I'll MAKE you stop without your so-called kind offer, dickweed! Now fucking get off me or I'll tear your dick right off!" He screamed in his face. Aizen tensed up in anger. He was rendered speechless. Grimmjow obviously had given his situation much thought and had come to the conclusion that if he was so powerful that he could stop the sexual harassment.

_A funny idea_, Aizen thought with a cruel smirk, _But it's useless... Even after he submits, I won't give him up... He's a prized jewel to me and I'm not ready to get rid of him..._

Aizen had already stripped himself of his own clothes and was already pistoning his rock hard cock into Grimmjow's seemingly always-tight ass. Grimmjow clenched his teeth, screaming curses past them.

Aizen had long since released Grimmjow's hands to grip Grimmjow's ass for a better 'thrusting angle'. Instinct always led Grimmjow to grab onto Aizen's shoulders, digging his nails into the man. Aizen had wondered for a while...

If Grimmjow hated all of this so, so, so very much... Why did he cling onto him for dear life when he was being raped?

Would Grimmjow be pushing him off? Not hanging onto him?

Grimmjow growled into Aizen's ear, his nails slicing into the man's almost always-flawless skin. Aizen thrust into him one last time before releasing a heavy load of hot seed. Grimmjow gave a final gasp and relaxed limply, his arms automatically dropping from Aizen, who stepped back.

Grimmjow slid to the floor and landed on his side in exhaustion, breathing softly and quickly. Sweat and blood streamed from his body like paint on a picture. Aizen smiled down at the Espada, admiring his piece of work with such a satisfied expression.

"Good night, Grimmjow-kitty." Aizen slammed his foot into Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow's eyes darkened and the color dulled as he slowly slipped into the angry black claws of unconsciousness. Blood seeped from a wound made near his temple where he was kicked. Twice, since Aizen delivered a second kick after Grimmjow was out.

He turned and left the room without another word, content with knocking out Grimmjow. He shut the door behind him and turned with a frown to find, ironically, that Gin was sneaking out of a room down the hallway.

Plastering on a fake, wide smile, Aizen approached Gin, who was shutting the door silently.

"Isn't that Ulquiorra's room?" Aizen asked. Gin jumped and whirled around, laughing nervously.

"Aizen, Aizen! Lovely to see you! I heard the commotion going on in Grimmjow's room! Sounds like you-"

"Are sneaking around with Ulquiorra behind my back." Aizen added on his own sentence. Gin blushed a deep pink color, his smile sliding into a sort of pouty frown.

"What? That's silly, Aizen. What use-"

"Sex. I can tell." Aizen gestured down. Gin looked down and blushed deep crimson at the evident erection beneath his uniform.

"Er... No, I can explain that..."

"I don't want to know," Aizen held up a hand to stop him, "I simply need a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

****

**A/N: I only had enough ideas for this after some research I did. :) I'm rather proud of this chapter, but that's not for me to decide! I hope you all enjoyed this! Not to mention, there may be just... a tad... bit... of OOC. T-T I know, I know. A lot of people don't like it, but what's the point of a fic without just a bit of OOCness? (If you noticed some OOCness already, then... Sorry!! D':) Thank you all for reading and please review for Grimmjow-kitty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter~ Kind of random and contains... Well, outrageous OOC. T-T**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUlqui and GinXUlqui.**

**WARNINGS: GRAPHIC, VIOLENT, PURE ADULT-RATED YAOI!!! Abnormal torture too! xD Beware of long Author's notes. -.-;**

****

Chapter Five: I'm Better Than Ulquiorra!!

"... You want me to do what?" Ulquiorra demanded, his green eyes flickering lightly in annoyance, despite his calm disposition. Gin smiled, folding his hands together innocently under his chin.

"Aizen asked~ Come on, Ulqui~ It should be easy with how cute and seductive you can be~" He cooed. Ulquiorra gave him a deadpan expression, although, on the inside he might as well have broken down the room.

_They want me to SEDUCE Grimmjow?! Of all people?!_ His mind shrieked in horror. Aizen, who was watching silently with a fake smile on face, stood up from his spot on the bed.

"Come now, Ulquiorra... It's a simple order. There's something I wish to test out on our lovely little kitten... It can't be that hard, now can it?" He asked so sweetly that Ulquiorra could just taste the sickening sugar in the man's voice.

"Actually," Ulquiorra began coldly, "It is... Just tending that thing's wounds irritates me, enough, Lord Aizen... I detest him so much, I really don't want to do this."

"And if I said that was an order?" Aizen asked kindly, although, it probably wasn't meant to be. Ulquiorra frowned, lowering his eyes.

"I... Probably wouldn't have any choice..."

"Good. Then it's an order. Grimmjow should be asleep in his room right now... Have fun~" He called, waving. Ulquiorra ignored him and left the room, heading to Grimmjow's just down the hall. His green eyes darkened in disgust.

Touching Grimmjow? Ugh, when he was just assaulted by Aizen, no less? Ulquiorra shuddered at the foul images, but forced himself to keep walking and to enter Grimmjow's room silently. He blinked. Grimmjow was on the floor, nude with a pool of thick red blood soaking his form.

Ulquiorra sighed and took his time pulling Grimmjow up into the bed and covering him with the blanket. He went and got the medical kit, only to find Grimmjow awake when he returned from the bathroom.

"Agh! God, my fucking head hurts!" Grimmjow groaned out loud, holding the side of his head tightly. Ulquiorra frowned as he took out a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol.

"You've got a cut on your head, move your hand." He ordered. Grimmjow reluctantly obeyed, wincing as he dropped his arms at his sides. Ulquiorra leaned over and touched the cut.

"OWWW! THAT HURT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Grimmjow howled, knocking Ulquiorra's hand away to reach up and touch his wound. Ulquiorra glared.

"If you want an infection there, not only where everyone can see it, but where you're already vulnerable enough... Be my guest. With an infection, your body will have to work harder. AND, you'll have less strength to fend off Lord Aizen next time." He snapped.

Grimmjow glared at him, but dropped his hand slowly. Ulquiorra went back to work dabbing at the wound. Grimmjow flinched away, then relaxed after a while. Ulquiorra put the cotton away, then placed a bandage over the cut. He stopped, his fingers resting over the bandage.

iI want you to seduce Grimmjow, Ulquiorra... Grimmjow has a habit of clinging, literally, and I wish to find out if there is a particular reason.../i Aizen's voice came into his mind. He frowned, narrowing his eyes as he looked down to find Grimmjow fast asleep.

Ulquiorra hesitated, then gently ran his fingers through Grimmjow's soft icy blue hair, letting the short locks tickle his fingertips. He ran his index finger to trace the wispy aqua green marking under his eye. He moved his finger lower, running over Grimmjow's lips.

_Seduce Grimmjow... I can't do it... As much as I detest him, I simply can't take advantage of him like this..._ Ulquiorra reeled his hand back, closing his eyes. He turned and began to pack up the medical kit. He put it away and headed to the door.

_That's an order, Ulquiorra..._ Aizen's voice seemed to sing in his head. Ulquiorra flinched, then glanced over his shoulder. Grimmjow was still asleep, now having rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. Ulquiorra shook his head, then stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't do it~" Gin's voice sang. Ulquiorra looked up, frowning. Gin smirked, leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"How come?" He asked. Ulquiorra looked at the doors to Grimmjow's room, his eyes bored.

"... He's simply not my type." He answered quietly.

"But I am, right?" Gin asked, appearing behind him to cradle the Cuatra Espada's hips in his hands. Ulquiorra threw a glance over his shoulder.

"... Not here... Szayel might be watching on the cameras."

"Awww, that sucks... Damn Szayel and his pervy stalking."

"... Quite. Well, I'm tired anyway... I'm going back to my room."

"And if I said I'm following?"

"I'll kill you." Ulquiorra deadpanned, with a flat comical expression. Such a shocker to see something on such a stoic man's face!! Gin blinked and reeled back, his smile turning into a stubborn pout.

"You're mean, sometimes, you know that, Ulqui!" He cried. Ulquiorra brushed past him down the hallway.

"It pays. And quit calling me that out loud..." He muttered, brushing a lock of black hair from his face.

"COME OOON! How come I can't get any love?" Gin whined, but followed Ulquiorra despite the death threat.

**xxxxx**

"Achooo!" Szayel sneezed, then wiped his nose with a tissue. Aizen glanced at him.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"So, did you install the cameras?"

"Indeed, I did, Lord Aizen. There are three in his bathroom, five in the bedroom, three in the kitchen, and four in the main room." Szayel flipped to each point of view from the hidden cameras installed into Grimmjow's room.

"Well done... It's too bad Ulquiorra didn't submit to my plan. It was bound to fail anyway with his stubbornness." Aizen added bitterly. Szayel looked away, adjusting his glasses with an awkward cough as a light pink blush crossed his face.

"Anyway, they should monitor everything he does. This includes showers and meals. Meanwhile, the cameras everywhere else should be watching him as well. Have fun, Lord Aizen." He explained, rising to his feet and turning to go. Aizen smirked and him then caught him by the shoulder to bring his lips close to the pink-haired Espada.

"Good boy, Szayel." He commented, his hot breath tickling Szayel's ear. Szayel gave a shiver and scurried from the room, leaving Aizen to chuckle softly before sitting down.

He watched Grimmjow sleep for about six hours until Grimmjow woke up...

**xxxxx**

"God, my head..." Grimmjow muttered and rose to his feet, then slowly moved to the kitchen. He tore open the fridge and got out a nice bloody steak, dropping it on the table. In one swift slash, he'd cut the meat and plopped it into his mouth; blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

He reached out for the fridge, then stopped, his blue eyes flickering as he remembered something at the sign of the dried blood under his fingernails.

"Guh." Grimmjow leaned back, placing a hand on his forehead, grimacing in disgust. _Hopefully he hasn't noticed... It's not like... I like him or anything... NO! No way! He's just some conniving little bastard who likes to fuck multiple hollows for fun! I just can't attack him anyway, he'll just stop me... And... It feels like I might tear it half... Hanging on is the only thing I can do..._ He told himself reassuringly, but it wasn't doing much to make him feel good.

"I hate everything." He muttered to himself and opened the fridge to get more food.

**xxxxx**

Aizen gently span back and forth, not all the way, in his seat as he watched the monitors. Beside him, Gin sat in a spin chair with his feet propped up on the back of the chair as he leaned on the keypads.

"Ya know, Aizen, I just thought of something..." He mused.

"What's that?" Aizen asked, not really listening as he watched Grimmjow's bath.

"Grimmjow is a panther in all aspects, like a kitty. Don't cats have great flexibility?"

"Yes." Aizen drawled, annoyed. Gin snickered and threw his head back against the keypad.

"Think he has the ability to lick his own cock?" He asked. Aizen stared at him, his eyes wide. Gin started cracking up at his own comment, sitting up.

"Ahahaha! That's a funny though, huh, Aizen? Grimmjow giving himself a blowjob..." He wiped a tear from his eye. Aizen blinked at last.

"You're a genius." He murmured, getting up. Gin blinked, then sat up straight as he watched Aizen move for the door.

"Huh? What- Well, yes, I am, but- Aizen, where ya going?!" He called.

"To play with my kitten." Aizen called back and disappeared. Gin frowned, then grinned and turned to the computer monitors to watch.

**xxxxx**

Aizen walked in as soon as Grimmjow exited his bathroom. Upon seeing the abusive leader, Grimmjow jumped back into the doorway of the bathroom.

"You again! The fuck?! You were just here a few hours ago! Give me a break!" He yelled angrily. Aizen smiled.

"Despite that, however, I'll bet you're as tight as ever." He responded. Grimmjow didn't know how to answer to that, so he simply growled even though he could feel heat growing on his face.

"Grimmjow, do me a favor and get on the bed."

"NO!"

"No, no... I won't do anything. I will remain at least five feet away."

"I don't trust YOU!" Grimmjow barked, putting great emphasis into 'you'. Aizen smirked.

"Do I have to force you?" He asked. Grimmjow looked hesitant, then eyed him closely and got on the bed. He kept his towel over his private parts as he glared at Aizen, who stood by his word and only stood five feet away now.

"Grimmjow, just how flexible are you?" Aizen asked curiously. Grimmjow frowned.

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Pretty damn flexible. Why?"

"... Could you do me a favor... Touch your toes."

"Make me!"

"Grimmjow..." Aizen warned darkly. Grimmjow glared, but obeyed eventually. Aizen smirked as Grimmjow's palms curved over his toes.

"Can you put your leg behind your head?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow scowled as he sat up.

"What do I look like?! A performing monkey?! That's Ulquiorra's job, basketcase!"

"Do what I say and put your leg behind your head." Aizen commanded, annoyed. Grimmjow frowned, then easily ducked his head and twisted his leg behind head pretty damn far. Aizen stared at him, mostly eyeing Grimmjow's crotch.

"... Grimmjow, have you ever masturbated?"

"W-What kind of question is that?!" Grimmjow cried angrily, twisting his leg back and clenching his fists on the bed. Aizen smiled.

"It's a simple question. I'll be honest with you and say that I have."

"I expected that from you! I'm not telling you my personal fantasizes!"

"Just tell me if you've ever touched yourself down there. Simple as that."

".... Possibly." Grimmjow snapped, glaring at Aizen darkly despite the not very matching red blush on his face. Aizen nodded as if he were a doctor who was just told a symptom.

"Ever licked yourself?" He asked. Grimmjow blinked, then glared even more furiously.

"What?!"

"You were a cat, well, still are in a sense, weren't you?"

"Panther!"

"No difference, really."

"SHUT UP!"

"Cats lick themselves. Have you ever licked yourself?"

"... Not recently." Grimmjow muttered, still glaring. Aizen nodded again, then took a step closer to the bed. Grimmjow scooted back.

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled.

"Now, now... I was just moving a foot closer. I want to watch."

"Watch what?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Give yourself a blowjob, Grimmjow."

**xxxxx**

"WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" Gin yelped and fell out of his chair at Grimmjow's scream on the computer monitors. He scrambled back into his seat, then snickered as he watched Grimmjow throw a fit in the room.

"YOU FUCKING ASS PERVERT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU DISGUSTING OLD PERV! I'M NOT GIVING MYSELF A BLOWJOB, YOU SICK FUCK! GIVE YOURSELF A BLOWJOB, DICKWEED!" Grimmjow screamed, practically shaking the entire palace.

"Someone's not happy~" Gin cooed, leaning on his hands on his elbows.

"Evidently, not Grimmjow." Ulquiorra muttered, walking in behind Gin, who whirled around with a smile.

"Ulqui~ How lovely!"

"... What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, coming over and taking a seat beside the grinning man.

"Watchin' Grimmjow give himself a blowjob, eventually, with Aizen watching front row- Hey, did you just let me call you Ulqui?" Gin asked, perplexed. Ulquiorra turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowing to avoid Gin's look.

"We're in private."

"Aww, Ulqui, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Gin smirked and leaned over, delivering a much-needed kiss on the Cuatra Espada's cheek. Ulquiorra glanced at him, then looked at the screens blankly as Grimmjow and Aizen fought over the decision of a 'self-given blowjob'.

"This is the stupidest thing I think Lord Aizen has ever suggested since asking me to seduce Grimmjow." He deadpanned.

"Rather so... Hmm, I wonder if Grimmjow can do it, though... Sure, he's flexible, but I thought cats only licked their crotches to clean them."

".... Yes...." Ulquiorra mumbled, finding the conversation much too awkward.

**xxxxx**

Back in the room, Aizen had had enough and tackled Grimmjow on the bed, pinning him down once again. Grimmjow glared with angry bright blue eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it, you sick fucking fucker!" He barked, spitting in Aizen's face. Aizen avoided the saliva just barely, easily removing Grimmjow's towel.

"Is that so?" He mused, then grasped tightly the sensitive organ between Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow stilled immediately, hissing past clenched teeth. Aizen smiled.

"What if I threatened to squeeze the life out of this? What then?" He asked.

"You wouldn't." Grimmjow seethed.

"Try me." Aizen challenged, giving a hard squeeze to make Grimmjow yelp. Despite the rough treatment, Grimmjow's cock had begun to grow stiff with the attention. Grimmjow kept his eyes locked on Aizen's hand around his erection, his blue eyes flashing. Aizen smirked, then slowly loosened his grip to move a thumb to the swollen head, fingering the slit.

Grimmjow gasped, heat rushing up to his face in embarrassment as his heartbeat began to thud faster; his heart crashing into his ribcage.

"Hmm, that's a new sound, Grimmjow... I like it. Do it again." Aizen cooed, massaging Grimmjow's wrists with the hand that held them down.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow snapped. Aizen cocked a brow and pressed his thumb to the slit, causing Grimmjow to hiss past his clenched teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. Aizen made a quick move to bind Grimmjow's hands to the wall behind the bed. He forced the Espada's legs apart and went back to pulling and fingering the now weeping erection that twitched between Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow could only watch in rage and horror as his body betrayed him once again. Aizen gently toyed with the organ, taking the time to tickle the sensitive sac. Grimmjow squirmed uncomfortably, his face contorting into one of confusion and disgust.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped, his voice shaky. Aizen glanced up, smiling.

"No.... It feels good, doesn't it? That's why you're feeling so strange... I'll make you feel even better if you do me a favor."

"What?" Grimmjow asked, although, he didn't care... No, he shouldn't care!! He wouldn't do anything to make this man happy anyway!

"If you won't lick yourself, lick me." Aizen cooed. Grimmjow stared at him.

"You mean...?"

"For your simplistic mind to comprehend, I mean suck me off, Grimmjow." Aizen deadpanned, frowning.

"NO! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL! NO! NO! NOOOO! GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT OR I'LL TEAR YOUR INNARDS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS AND EAT THEM!" Grimmjow shouted and tried to break away again, but Aizen returned his grip around Grimmjow's erection.

"Ssh," Aizen hissed softly, reaching up to disconnect Grimmjow from the wall, "You'll do it whether you want to or not. If you bite, I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Che..." Grimmjow spat at him, missing again. Aizen dragged Grimmjow off the bed and shoved him on his knees on the floor in front of the bed. Aizen sat in front of him, all the while gripping Grimmjow's hair. He pulled down the rest of his outfit, revealing that familiar appendage.

Grimmjow glared in disgust at the manhood that was in a pulsing erective state with a steady stream of pre cum gently leaking from the head.

"I won't do it." Grimmjow seethed past clenched teeth, refusing to open his mouth to give way to the gagging dick. Aizen raised an eyebrow and pulled on his hair.

"If you don't do it, I'll blast your head off. Both of them. Now do it." He commanded. Grimmjow kept his teeth gritted. Aizen waited for a second, then used his free hand to reach to Grimmjow's back.

_SPLITCH!_ Grimmjow gasped as Aizen tore at the growing flesh on his horribly wounded back. Aizen took the chance to pull Grimmjow's head forward. Grimmjow gagged as the thick erection was roughly shoved all the way to the back of his throat.

His throat stung horribly, sending waves of aching pain down his throat. The bitter, foul flavor of Aizen's cum dripped onto the back of his tongue. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he choked past the appendage. Aizen groaned and pulled on Grimmjow's head.

"Suck, Grimmjow." He ordered past the blindly pleasure of having his cock engulfed in the warm, saliva filled mouth of the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow waited, not moving as his throat adjusted to the invasion. He really didn't want to do this. He could just imagine himself biting down on Aizen's cock, but...

He didn't want to die.

He had so much he wanted to accomplish... Had other so-called great leaders of all the universes go through such torture or was it just him? Maybe they were just worthless pricks, Grimmjow decided. He'd prove, mostly to the dead leaders he didn't even know the names of, that he could handle this.

Making that excuse, Grimmjow sucked once. Aizen groaned at the feeling of Grimmjow's throat closing on the head of his cock. Grimmjow sucked again, then slid his tongue around the large manhood, his saliva trailing along the pulsating vein on the underside. It was a little degrading, but he might as well get it over with.

No matter how much he wanted to kill the fucking bastard that the nasty organ belonged to!!

**xxxxx**

"... God..." Gin muttered, watching the screen intently. Ulquiorra watched with a placid expression as usual.

"... I don't know what to make of that..." He said at last.

"... Same here." Gin mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. Ulquiorra glanced at him, then back at the screen.

"Well, your penis sure does." He replied flatly. Gin blushed, pulling his robes over the bulge in his pants.

"Eh heh..."

"... There are no cameras in here, of course..."

"... Nope..."

"..."

"..." The two sat in a long silence, staring at the screens.

**xxxxx**

Aizen groaned and bucked his hips until he released a heavy load of foamy liquid down Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow gagged and finally reeled back, ready to vomit the liquid up, but Aizen covered his mouth and forced the seed down the Espada's throat.

Grimmjow glared at him, a thin barely noticeable layer of tears in his eyes from having his throat feel so achy.

"Good job, Grimmjow," Aizen praised as he gently stroked Grimmjow's hair, "That was very good... I enjoyed it."

"Pussy..." Grimmjow grunted, but a strange sensation crept into his chest at the feeling of being pet so gently on the head. His eyes flickered, then darkened and he quickly pulled away before a forbidden and awkward noise came up his throat.

"I'm so pleased in fact," Aizen continued when he pulled on Grimmjow's hair to bring the Espada's head in his lap, "That I think I'll leave you alone for a while... Give your wounds time to heal."

Grimmjow glared up at Aizen darkly, despising how the man looked down at him so literally. Aizen gently began to pet his soft icy blue hair again with a smirk.

"You should thank me... Cuatra never got a break..." He added as he ruffled the Sexta Espada's hair. Grimmjow averted his eyes in annoyance. He hated how Aizen compared him to Ulquiorra!

Always comparing them! He was so much better than Ulquiorra! He definitely was! He didn't care if Ulquiorra was the CUATRA Espada while he was the SEXTA Espada. He was stronger and better than Ulquiorra and he was eager to prove this point.

However, he was distracted from his rage by the rhythmic petting on his head and he was slowly drifting to sleep...

Aizen grinned triumphantly, then blinked when he heard an odd sound...

It sounded like.... Purring....?

****

**A/N: Yea, this one had more OOC than the others, but... I liked how it turned out anyway. I hope you feel the same. -bows- Also! I will be doing more research to do better-**

**Grimmjow: You're just saying that because you like looking up fucked up stories and pictures, you old pervert!**

**Tsukuyomi: Now, hold on a second!! That is not true! Absolutely not-**

**Ulquiorra: For once, I agree with Grimmjow...**

**Tsukuyomi: Be quiet. :C You two are so mean sometimes.**

**Gin: That's what I said. -sigh-**

**Tsukuyomi: ... -sweatdrop- Well... Alrighty then! Thank you all for-**

**Grimmjow: READING AND YOU BETTER REVIEW, GOT IT?! OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT AND EAT-**

**Tsukuyomi: Grimmjow!! You'll scare them away... -shifty eyes- He MEANS, please review because kitties like Grimmjow need lots of reviews. :3**

**Grimmjow: -____-+ -glares-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha! I finally got chapter six done! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tite Kubo's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(S): AizenXGrimmjow. Hints of AizenXUlqui and GinXUlqui.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic violence, yaoi, and weirdness.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six: Doest Thou Blush?

Grimmjow was still awake, as midnight had fallen on the land of Hueco Mundo. Why was he awake? He should be getting sleep to get rest for when Aizen came after him again. But he couldn't sleep due to some very unfriendly dreams that literally had him _up_ in the morning.

Aizen's constant attention had begun to affect his dreams and it was scaring him so badly, he was drinking more coffee than he should be. Grimmjow sat in his bed now, his tired eyes glaring at the soiled sheets of his bed. His body was exhausted and lack of rest was causing him to have less strength.

He needed to sleep, but how could he when Aizen was even invading his dreams?! It was like Freddy Kruger, only worse!

Grimmjow groaned and pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes, his teeth bared in a sneer. He cursed Aizen every hour, even minute, of the day. He needed to do something to get that man to stop and leave him alone. But what...?

Wait... Grimmjow dropped his hands into his lap, staring at the blankets as an idea popped into his head.

What if...

What if he tried to turn the tables? Maybe jump Aizen before Aizen can jump him?

Grimmjow frowned. It was a crazy plan, but it had to work... Sexual desire seemed to be good motivation, but... Grimmjow shuddered. He couldn't do it with another man! It simply was too weird!

Then again... Why was he always waking up, having to jack off to his dreams of Aizen? Grimmjow smacked his palm into his head. What was he thinking?

_I must be tired... I definitely can't touch him like that! He's-He's a guy! Then again... That didn't stop him... Erk! What am I thinking?! I need to get something to eat._ He thought, then forced himself to his feet. He stumbled a bit, then caught himself.

He waited for a second before the room stopped spinning, then threw on his jacket and left the room. His zanpakuto placed neatly in his holster, just in case.

He shut his door and went down the hallway, his eyes close to shutting. It probably wasn't the best idea to come out when he was so tired. He was on the verge of falling over.

_Damned spinning hallways!_

He turned a corner only to smack into someone. Being caught off guard and due to lack of sleep, Grimmjow easily fell on the floor.

"Ow! What the Fuck?! Look where you're going!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, lifting his blue eyes to look at Szayel, who was smirking down at him. Grimmjow glared at him for only a moment as he realized how comfortable the floor was...

"Grimmjow, nice seeing you leave your room," Szayel taunted, pushing up his glasses, "You've been in there so long, everyone was beginning to worry-" He stopped in mid-sentence, blinking in surprise.

Grimmjow had fallen asleep on the floor, rolled on his side. Szayel raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"Someone hasn't gotten enough sleep..." He mused; tapping his foot, then used said foot to nudge Grimmjow in the side. No luck. The Sexta Espada was dead asleep in the middle of the hallway. He sighed, reaching his zanpakuto, smirking now.

"Time to rid myself of one more obstacle." He sang to himself, then made a move to gut the Sexta Espada. However, a foot shot out and kicked the zanpakuto from Szayel's grip. Szayel blinked and looked up, glaring at the intruder.

Ulquiorra stood by Grimmjow, his hands in his pockets as he placed a foot back on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked in a plain tone, his green eyes gazing at Szayel menacingly. Szayel frowned.

"Nothing... Simply getting rid of the competition is all. You don't like him either, Ulquiorra, so why do you care if I kill him?" He asked, flipping his pink with a huff. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side a bit as if to contemplate the question, then he closed his eyes.

"True," He began coolly, "I hold no interest in Grimmjow or any of his ambitions, however, Lord Aizen does... If Grimmjow were to perish due to lack of self-control in a certain Espada, he would take great pleasure in killing that hollow."

Szayel's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he spoke no more as he scooped up his sword and disappeared from the hallway. Ulquiorra watched him go, then lowered his eyes down to the sleeping Espada on the floor.

_He's not been sleeping, I take it... Not a smart idea to leave his room with hollows here that want him gone... It's too bad Aizen hasn't broken Grimmjow or else this would make my job so much easier..._ He thought dully, bending down emotionlessly.

**xxxxx**

"Are you serious? My, my... What do you think is causing his insomnia?" Gin asked as he sat on Ulquiorra's bed, sipping a nice cup of tea. Ulquiorra had just finished putting away a medical kit, coming back into the room.

"Who knows?" He answered smoothly and brushed past the bed toward the kitchen.

"Ulqui? Could you fetch me more tea? I'm all out!" Gin called sweetly, grinning the whole time. Ulquiorra practically floated to the counter, picking up a new cup and filling it with tea.

"Have you told Aizen about Grimmjow's odd behavior?" Gin asked as Ulquiorra came back into the room with a cup of tea.

"No... But I'm sure Szayel will be eager to report it." Ulquiorra replied, handing Gin the cup of tea. However, Gin not only grabbed the tea, but Ulquiorra's waist and heaved him onto the bed.

Ulquiorra expected this, but didn't make a move to stop him. After all, why would Gin care what Aizen or Grimmjow want?

Gin smiled down at him as he propped himself up with an elbow, the tea cup in that hand while his free hand moved along Ulquiorra's face.

"Yea, well... Let's hope Aizen doesn't barge in."

"..."

"It'd be disappointing if he interrupted another little playful romp."

"Quite..." Ulquiorra said after a while. Gin smiled, then leaned down, parting his lips to meet with Ulquiorra's in a gentle kiss. Ulquiorra didn't retaliate and lay there, letting Gin's tongue invade his mouth.

There were times when Ulquiorra wondered why he even let Gin touch him or boss him around... Did he simply wish to feel something? Anything?

Maybe...

Maybe that was it...

Ulquiorra allowed his tongue to move against Gin's in a still gentle kiss. Gin was always gentle with him and always good about their sex. Gin never forced him into anything and never abused him in anyway...

Ulquiorra never really expected that from someone like Gin. The man may look innocent with that façade of grins, but Ulquiorra knew Gin could be very cruel and very devious, all the better that they were together. So he could keep an eye on Gin's movements. And not just the ones in bed, either.

Suddenly, ruining another perfect moment, the door was open to reveal Aizen's ghostly presence. Gin reeled back, looking a bit flustered as he clapped his hands tentatively.

"Hey, hey~ Aizen, how's it goin'?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head with a very weak smile. Ulquiorra lay on the bed for a moment, then sat up, brushing a hand by his face. To his disappoint, he felt no blush.

It was disappointing to Ulquiorra that he seemed to never feel anything, no matter how hard he tried. His chest was empty of heart, whatever that was.

"Sorry to interrupt," Aizen drawled with no feeling in his words, "But I heard that Grimmjow passed out in the hallway? Ulquiorra, Szayel said you were there."

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, then gave a nod.

"Yes, I was."

"Do you happen to know why?"

"He doesn't seem to be sleeping. I don't know why."

"Find out."

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra responded automatically, his green eyes shifting to look at Gin to see his reaction. Gin was still grinning as usual, but Ulquiorra could tell there was a deep sense of annoyance running through Gin's head.

Aizen turned to go.

"Don't make it so obvious, Ulquiorra. I did promise to let him off on a break." He called.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said, then moved his hand over to rest on Gin's. Gin gave a startled jump, then looked down at the hand covering his own.

"It's fine," Ulquiorra explained in a quiet tone as Aizen shut the door behind him, "It won't take long..."

"Haaa," Gin sighed in annoyance, but didn't remove his hand from the warmth of Ulquiorra's, "I'll be waiting as usual."

Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond and paused briefly before getting up, brushing his lips by Gin's. Gin smiled to himself, watching as Ulquiorra fluttered from the room as silently as ever.

**xxxxx**

Grimmjow had woken up again in a sweaty mess, panting as he propped himself up on his elbows. His wide bright blue eyes staring off at the ceiling for a moment before blinking, then glaring.

Why?! Why was this happening?! He hated Aizen as much as anyone else would, so why was he having sexual fantasizes about the man?!

_That's it_, Grimmjow decided with a frown, _I have to get him back for this and all these stupid, fucking disgusting nightmares will end! I have to... Oh, god... I have to rape Aizen!_

Just the thought sent Grimmjow bolting out of the bed and to the toilet where he heaved up enough food to end world hunger.

His vomiting was heard by Ulquiorra who drifted into the room, shutting the door quietly. Ulquiorra wasn't going to take his time; he had a life to get back to.

He came into the bathroom, looking on blankly as Grimmjow finished throwing up his organs. (Not so much as his as other hollow organs...)

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated. Grimmjow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sent the Cuatra Espada a sharp glare.

"Shove off, prick."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ulquiorra asked, avoiding the insults. Sure, Aizen told him not to be so obvious, but Aizen didn't have a lover.

No, Aizen had a fuck toy that was in desperate need of psychological help.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Grimmjow demanded, standing up and wobbling a bit in the process. Ulquiorra stayed in the doorway, not intent on moving as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"You know what I'm talking about... I found you sleeping in the hallway this morning. You showed signs of insomnia."

"I thought that was a dream." Grimmjow admitted, frowning down at the floor.

"No," Ulquiorra stated, "It was real and Szayel was there. He looked very eager to end your life as well." Grimmjow jerked his head up, glaring at Ulquiorra furiously.

"He what?!"

"You heard me... If I hadn't of shown up when I did by pure coincidence, Szayel would have slain you on the spot."

"If you're looking for another thank you..."

"No. I don't want your thanks. What I want is a reason as to why you're not sleeping."

"Why do you care?"

"So I know whether I should tell Aizen or not." Ulquiorra responded. Grimmjow suddenly turned a deep shade of pink and it made Ulquiorra wonder how he did it.

"No! It's none of your business!" He threw back. Ulquiorra frowned.

"Grimmjow, it's unhealthy to go on without sleep. If you don't sleep, by this time Friday, you won't be able to fend off Aizen's next round of visits." He informed.

Grimmjow knew this. He knew it, but there was no way he could tell Ulquiorra he was having filthy fantasizes of Aizen! There was just no way... Right?

"... Ulquiorra, if I tell you, you better keep your mouth shut, got it?" Grimmjow agreed at last. Ulquiorra pondered this for a moment. Why not? Grimmjow could be gullible enough to believe him if he said yes...

"All right... Fine."

"You better or I'll come after you and beat your fucking fugly face in"

"... Whatever." Ulquiorra muttered in annoyance, then waited as Grimmjow paced in the bathroom a bit, thinking of what way to say it. Grimmjow paused, his blue eyes searching the tiles of the bathroom as if they had all the answers.

They didn't.

Grimmjow groaned and threw his hands up, whirling to face Ulquiorra.

"He's fucking everywhere!" He yelled. Ulquiorra frowned.

"Pardon?" He asked. Grimmjow allowed himself to collapse in exhaustion against the side of the bathtub as he covered his face with his hands.

"Ugh, it's the most fucking disgusting thing that's ever happened to me. That fucking bastard is everywhere! Even when I go to sleep. That's the reason why I haven't slept." He growled. Ulquiorra frowned.

"Aizen's been giving you nightmares, that's why?" He asked. Grimmjow turned a darker shade of pink, so very close to red.

"Not normal nightmares."

"... Grimmjow, have you been having sexual dreams of Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked, finding himself personally perplexed at the idea of Grimmjow even knowing what this meant. Or did Grimmjow know?

"Ugh, yes! Now shut up before I smash your face in!" Grimmjow barked. Ulquiorra paused for a moment before speaking.

"I see." Was all he managed to say. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Now don't you tell anyone, Ulquiorra. Or else."

"Whatever.... Grimmjow, I won't tell anyone if you do me something in return." Ulquiorra said suddenly. Grimmjow blinked, then glared at him.

"What?" He demanded as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"You heard me."

"... What do you want?" Grimmjow demanded. Ulquiorra responded without any emotion at all.

"How do you blush?"

"What?" Grimmjow asked, confused himself. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"I asked you, how do you blush?"

"What kind of question is that?! And who the fuck said I blush?!"

"The red on your face, which obviously isn't paint." Ulquiorra deadpanned, pointing. Grimmjow blinked, then got to his feet, and checked in the mirror to his absolute horror that his face was still colored dark pink with embarrassment.

Grimmjow flipped in the sink, clogging up the plug to let it fill up quickly, then shutting it off.

Ulquiorra watched blankly as Grimmjow dunked his head in the sink full of icy cold water. He personally wondered why anyone wouldn't want to blush...

"Are you quite done?" Ulquiorra asked at last. Grimmjow pulled his head from the sink, breathing hard as he spat at his reflection.

"You wanna know how to do that? Why?" He demanded at last.

"It's a sign of feeling."

"And?"

"Look, if you can't simply give me an explanation, I will gladly take this information not only to Aizen, but the other hollows within the walls of Las Noches as well." Ulquiorra threatened calmly, closing his eyes.

Grimmjow whirled around and grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's shirt tightly, their eyes now meeting in a glare.

"Alright," Grimmjow seethed, "It's easy. Your face gets hot and all the blood rushes to it when you're embarrassed or something like that."

"So you were embarrassed?"

"Shut up!! I don't have some complicated explanation or instructions or whatever on how to blush! It just happens!"

"I see... I'll leave then." Ulquiorra replied in a monotone as he pulled away from Grimmjow, heading to the exit.

"WAIT! You better not spill that to anyone, you fucking got that, prick?!" Grimmjow yelled after him, fists clenched tightly. Ulquiorra hesitated at the door.

"No... I won't... Good-bye, Grimmjow." He left.

Grimmjow stared at the door, then lowered his eyes and scowled.

Ulquiorra could be such a freak sometimes.

Dropping this from mind, Grimmjow went to work on his plan. The plan to...

_Rape Aizen._

Grimmjow ran to the toilet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: OMG. xD I haven't touched this fanfiction in a while. -shifty eyes- Much apologies!! I have ideas for the next chapter and I can't wait to get them down! I'll tell you one there, there will be more humor than in the others. ^^

**I thank **_**1930s-secret**_** for getting me back on my yaoi legs. (Yes, they are called yaoi legs) xD Thank you very much for reading!**

**Grimmjow: Brought to you by perverts of Hueco Mundo and they're fucking-ass coo-coo leader, Tsukuyomi-chan. -__-**

**Tsukuyomi: Hey! A) I am as sane as any other yaoi reader/writer and B) since when have I been -chan to you, Grimmjow-neko?**

**Grimmjow: SHUT UP!**

**Tsukuyomi: ^^ I thought so.... Please review, everyone! (Flames not included)**


End file.
